La última broma de Sirius Black
by Nune
Summary: Todos saben que Sirius Black es el mayor bromista que ha conocido Hogwarts. Y sólo una persona será capaz de hacerle cambiar.


_Hola (:_

_Bueno, esto es un regalo para una personita muy especial y a la que aprecio y quiero mucho (: Pareja un tanto rara, lo sé (?) Espero que os guste._

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares etecé etecé pertenecen a Jotaká._

_Advertencia: No quiero tener que advertir de que hay slash ¬0¬_

**La última broma de Sirius Black**

Las bromas en Hogwarts han existido desde siempre, desde los inicios, desde los tiempos de los cuatro fundadores. Pero Sirius Black está convencido de que él es el mejor bromista de todos los tiempos, o al menos eso le gusta creer. Y eso que "todos los tiempos" es mucho tiempo. Es la hostia de tiempo.

Según el manual del perfecto bromista de Sirius Black, (vale, no existe dicho manual pero él sabe que si algún día se dignara a escribirlo, se volvería más rico que la Reina de Inglaterra y más conocido que los Beatles), existen dos tipos básicos de bromas: las grupales y las individuales.

Las grupales son las que, como su propio nombre indica, están destinada a un número elevado de personas. Cuantas más mejor. Véase: hacer que todos los cuencos de sopa de la mesa de los Slytherin se vuelquen sobre las cabezas de sus alumnos, que los fondos de sus mochilas se descosan para que los libros se les desparramen justo en un tramo de escaleras cambiantes o cosas parecidas. Lo bueno de este tipo de bromas es que mucha gente puede disfrutar de ellas. Lo malo es que el cabreo de las víctimas se ve bastante menguado cuando se dan cuenta de que el de al lado está igual de puteado.

Las individuales son las que más le gustan. Le encantan. Porque puedes centrar toda tu mala hostia en una única persona. Su víctima más común suele ser "ese rarito" de Severus Snape. Aunque admite que después de tanto tiempo metiéndose con él, empieza no tener tanta gracia como al principio. Así que va en busca de nuevas víctimas y una en la que más satisfacción encuentra es ese rubio estirado, Lucius Malfoy.

-¿Qué clase de broma cutre es esta, Canuto?-le pregunta James después de varios días observando los movimientos de su amigo.

-De broma cutre nada, gafotas, atento a la jugada, dame tiempo y verás.

Sirius vigila que nadie esté mirando y se transforma en perro. Le dedica a James una mirada en la que aún estando en su forma animal se puede leer "mira y aprende" y se dirige junto al grupito de Malfoy. Están tan tranquilos sentados a la sombra de un gran roble y el perro negro se agazapa junto al rubio, posando la cabeza en sus piernas.

-Vaya, chucho, tú otra vez por aquí, voy a acabar cogiéndote cariño.

Sirius ladra y Lucius sonríe, acariciándole la cabeza por detrás de las orejas. James observa a una distancia prudencial sin entender absolutamente nada, se encoge de hombros y vuelve a su habitación. Al cabo de cosa de una hora, Sirius regresa.

-¿Me vas a explicar de una vez qué coño pretendes con esto, Sirius?

-Ya sé que te pone celosón que otra persona me rasque las orejas, pero...-se burla. James le arrea una colleja.-Está bien, está bien. Mira... Sólo pretendo que Malfoy le coja el suficiente cariño al perro y después... Transformarme en sus narices. ¡Imagina la cara de gilipollas que se le quedará cuando vea que soy yo!

Sirius da saltitos de emoción y esboza una sonrisa casi infantil, de puro gozo. James se limita a suspirar.

-Sabes que eso es peligroso, en cuanto se entere se lo largará a todo el mundo y estaremos jodidos. Muy jodidos.

-No lo creo, chivarse significaría tener que explicar cómo se ha enterado y Malfoy no va a querer admitir que Sirius Black le ha dado por culo.

Sirius habla con tal confianza en sí mismo que James no tiene más remedio que creerle. Después de todo, ese chucho capullo debe de chutarse Felix Felicis por las mañanas, ya que con todas las oportunidades que ha tenido para que le expulsen, nunca lo han hecho. Pues esta vez no va a ser la excepción, ¿no? James sonríe, cada vez más confiado.

-¿Y para cuándo la sorpresa?

-Pronto, Cornamenta, pronto.

Lo que Sirius no quiere admitir es, ni siquiera para sí mismo, que no le apetece nada de nada desvelar la "sorpresa". La verdad es que no se está tan mal con la cabeza perruna apoyada sobre las piernas de Malfoy. De Lucius. Y es agradable cuando le rasca las orejas y juega con él sobre el césped de los Terrenos. Bastante agradable. Tal vez tenga que suspender su gran broma maestra. Aunque eso no tiene por qué significar dejar de visitar a Lucius y comerle la cara a lametones perrunos. Al fin y al cabo, Sirius Black empieza a ser mayor para gastar bromitas estúpidas.


End file.
